Vampire Monkey
by Doubleblood
Summary: Antauri gets turned into a vampire! Le gasp! Can the Monkey team help him?  What Mandarin doing, helping the Monkey team? Why the hell doesn't SK know about this?  What would you do for a Klondike Bar? LOL, random questions to add suspense to the summary
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Monkey

**Gibson/Antauri (Gibtauri)**

**SPRX/Nova (Spova)**

**Chiro/Jinmay (Chinmay)**

**Otto/Machines! (Unhealthy Obsession)**

**Otto just seemed so left out, so I made him a pairing! 8D**

**Set in the time just before Antauri dies, so he's still the black monkey, but we have clone Mandarin…. Because big ugly Mandarin is just… yuck.**

"_ANTAURI_!"

The black monkey shrieked in pain as a pair of fangs dug into his skin, piercing into the bloody tissue beneath. He tried to pull away, but the life was quite literally being drain from him, replaced with who-knows-what.

"Gibson, don't go near him!" Chiro yelled.

Nova grabbed the blue simian.

"_ANTAURI_!" Gibson shouted, "_NO_!"

This wasn't happening… it couldn't be happening! Antauri was playing a game, right?

"Gibson, we have to leave him!" SPRX shouted, lifting the blue monkey up and flying off.

"Antauri… please, please don't do this to me…"

SPRX's heart shattered when he heard those words. It was then that SPRX decided that he would save Antauri if it cost him his life.

He felt Gibson start to sob. He shot off quickly to get the former second-in-command out of sight, hurrying into the Super Robot and hugging Gibson in comfort.

"It's okay, Gibson."

Gibson sobbed into SPRX's shoulder, "He… he's gone! This is my fault! If I… if I had just… just reacted faster! If I had kept his back… he wouldn't be gone!"

"It's not your fault, Gibson. It's okay."

"I love him so much… why couldn't I have protected him? Why couldn't I have _helped him_!"

SPRX tightened the hug around his friend and let him cry. Perhaps Gibson would cry himself to sleep and SPRX could try and find a way to save Antauri from his new fate.

~~…~~

"Gibson, please stop crying." Nova asked, "We'll save him."

Gibson smiled, "Th-that's not why I'm crying." he chuckled half-heartedly, "These… ha… these chemicals give off an odor stronger than that of an onion…" he wiped his eyes on a cloth and looked back at her, "See?"

"What are you making?" she smiled.

"I'm trying to come up with something to help Antauri."

"Tell me if you need anything."

"Goggles." Gibson chuckled, wiping his teary eyes again.

The red alert sounded.

"No time." she smiled, "Come on."

"There's been a hull breach!" SPRX shouted.

"What? _How_?" Otto yelled, "My repairs were perfect!"

"Whatever it is, it's going through the walls!" Chiro told them, "Get ready for battle!"

"Monkey Team, wait!"

Gibson froze, turning around.

"Antauri…"

The black monkey smiled, "I'm alright."

Nova held Gibson back, "Antauri… I'm happy to see you… but forgive me if I have trouble trusting you."

He smiled, "It's alright, Nova. I understand."

Gibson looked from Nova to Antauri, "Nova… please."

"No, Gibson."

"It's alright, Hal." Antauri smiled.

A blur of black and Nova was thrown across the room. She groaned and looked up, seeing Antauri holding Gibson in his arms.

"Gibson, you can't trust him!" Nova shouted.

"Gibson!" SPRX yelled.

Antauri smiled, "You wouldn't abandon me, would you, Hal?"

"Gibson, it's a trap!" Otto yelled.

"I love you, Hal."

Otto growled, his hands turning to his energy saws, "Whirling Destructo Saws!"

Gibson used his drill to shoot Otto's hands, turning and kissing Antauri.

"Gibson!" Chiro yelled. He ran over, fist raised.

But his eyes met Antauri's. He froze, seeing the green-yellow color fade to a blood red. Antauri flicked his wrist and the boy was thrown back.

"Let him go, Antauri!" SPRX shouted.

"He's mine now." the black monkey smirked, "Goodbye, Hyper Force."

Antauri fazed through the Super Robot, keeping Gibson in his arms.

"Where are we going, Antauri?" The hypnotized blue monkey asked.

"I thirst for you, Hal. We are going somewhere I can quench this thirst, and heal you. I don't want you dead yet."

~~…~~

SPRX was pacing around frantically.

"This isn't good, Antauri's not going to be happy after this. He's going to practically kill himself for hurting Gibson!"

"What's Sparky all worked up over?" Nova asked.

He didn't even acknowledge the much-hated nickname.

"I dunno." Otto walked over, "SPRX, what are you ranting about?"

"Antauri! He trusted me and I _failed_ him! He's either hate me or get really depressed… or both!"

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked.

"I made a promise to Antauri that I would keep Gibson save from him if anything ever happened. Now he's never going to trust me and he's never gonna tell Gibson!"

"Tell Gibson what?"

"That he loves hi-iiiis cotton candy!" SPRX smiled, trying to cover up his slip of the tongue, "Yep! Antauri loves him some cotton candy!"

"Antauri loves Gibson?" Otto grinned, "That's great! Gibby totally feels the same way!"

"Well, that's completely obvious." Nova smirked, "He's not a pro at subtlety."

SPRX groaned, "You don't understand. Antauri is going to KILL Gibson and it's my fault for not keeping that promise!"

"We'll save them, SPRX." Nova smiled, "I promise."

~~…~~

"Does anyone know how to work Gibson's scanner?" Chiro asked.

Silence answered him.

"Well, so much for that idea."

"Maybe we could use the Super Robot's scanners." SPRX offered.

"There's no way that Antauri kept Gibson in the city. They would be out of range." Nova shook her head.

"Hey, guys?" Otto paused.

"Isn't there a way to enhance the range?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, but Antauri took care of scanners." SPRX groaned.

"Hello? Mechanical genius speaking."

"Maybe he has something in his room that can help us." Chiro offered.

"Antauri's room is nothing but a meditation center and a place where he and Brainstain can relax." SPRX crossed his arms.

"_Hey_!" Otto shouted, "_The tech wiz is trying to speak_!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Thank you. Like I was going to say, I can easily track them both down. As long as they're still on Suggazoom, that is."

"How?"

"I got trackers in all our receptors." He grinned, walking over to the viewscreen and activating the trackers.

Four dots appeared inside the City.

"Those are us." he smiled, "Now you have three guesses for who these two are and the first two don't count." he pointed out to the Zone, where two dots were.

~~…~~

"Do you hear that?" Gibson asked, "Beep… beep… beep… beep…"

Antauri smirked, "They're trying to find us. Fascinating."

Gibson looked at Antauri with clouded black eyes, "Are we gonna throw them off our trail?"

Antauri shook his head, "Let them come." he walked over and tilted Gibson's head with a finger to look him in the eyes, "I need you, Hal."

Gibson smiled, "You have me."

**I promise, this will get better eventually! Please forgive me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Monkey

**Gibson/Antauri (Gibby and 'tauri)**

**SPRX/Nova (Sparky and his pimp. 'cause Nova's awesome like that.)**

**Chiro/Jinmay (Monkey boy and Robotgirl. LOL)**

**Otto/Machines! (… poor Otto, so alone…)**

"Antauri!" SPRX shouted, running over, magnets ready, "Let go of Gibson!"

The black monkey smirked. His usually yellow-green eyes now the color of blood, spikes ripping through his helmet and demonic wings forming on his back.

"Holy Suggazoom…" Chiro whispered.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Antauri lifted a clawed hand, "I'm more powerful than ever before. I can FEEL the power coursing through me."

"Antauri, come back with us." Nova begged.

"Why?" Antauri chuckled, "If I go with you, I lose the power. What could I possibly gain?"

"You could give Gibson back his will." SPRX smiled, "Come on, Antauri. You can't tell Gibson how you feel if you've killed him. Please."

"You misunderstand, SPRX. Hal will always return my affections if I keep him under my bind."

"But it isn't real!" SPRX protested, "Real love is mutual. Real love isn't this crap you're putting Gibson through!"

Antauri snarled.

"How would you understand? You've yet to obtain the one person who has your affections and you are highly unlikely to!"

"Ouch. Low blow, man. Low blow."

"'tauri?"

The black monkey smirked, "Hello, Hal."

Gibson walked over, wrapping his arms around Antauri from behind him.

"What are you doing?" Gibson asked, "Why did you leave me alone?"

"I have something to take care of."

Gibson kissed Antauri's cheek, "Please hurry."

Antauri turned to put an arm around Gibson's waist, "You see, SPRX, you have nothing. Hal is finally mine indefinitely."

"How do you know?" Otto asked.

"What?"

Otto shrugged, "How do you know Gibby loves you? Do you even know how he acts around people he loves? I know it's not this, because I've seen him around the person he loves."

"What are you saying?" Antauri growled.

"That this isn't Gibson, it's a figment of your imagination possessing his body. I think you're afraid."

"_Afraid_? Me? Ha!" Antauri smirked, "I fear nothing!"

"Then release Gibson from your spell." Nova challenged, "And tell him you love him."

Gibson was leaning on Antauri's shoulder, his eyes blank and an empty smile on his face. Antauri looked from the team to Gibson, worried.

"I can't." Antauri looked back at the team, "No one would care for me when I'm a monster like this!" he pushed Gibson away and ran off.

"Antauri!" SPRX shouted, running after him.

Otto ran over to Gibson, helping him sit up.

"Gibby?"

The life returned to Gibson's eyes.

"Wh-where am I?" he winced in pain, "Oh, my neck hurts…"

~~…~~

SPRX chased after Antauri, calling his name but receiving no response. He turned backwards and used a blast from his magnets to shoot him towards Antauri, tackling the black monkey.

"We can help you!" SPRX told him.

Antauri turned and grabbed SPRX by the point on his helmet. He swung the red monkey, throwing him on a wall. SPRX screeched in pain, trying to gather the strength to attack Antauri. The black monkey grabbed him by his throat and held him up in the air, smirking.

"No… A-Antauri… don't you… see what's happening to you?" SPRX gasped for air, "You're turning into… _Mandarin_!"

Antauri's eyes widened and he dropped SPRX, "No… SPRX, forgive me, please. I can't control myself!"

_'Kill the red one. Kill him and drain his body. It would be so easy.'_

Antauri screeched, "Get out of my head!"

"Antauri!"

The mutated simian ran off once again, tears forming in his discolored eyes.

"Antauri!"

"Leave me be! I do not wish to cause pain to any of you!" Antauri shouted.

"We just want to help you!"

Antauri looked back and saw SPRX chasing him. He turned, his tears falling freely.

"Antauri, just let us help you…"

"Monkey Mind Scream!"

SPRX was thrown back, watching as Antauri used his ghost claws to destroy his hopes of following him. Rocks and rubble blocked his path of the black monkey, and by the time he would be able to get through, Antauri would be long gone…

~~…~~

Antauri ran. He didn't know where he was running to or how far he'd run. He just wanted to get out of there.

"Antauri?"

He froze and turned, his eyes landing on Mandarin.

"Wh-what in the world?" Mandarin looked him over, "Oh… oh, no… why is the Monkey team not trying to help you? You cannot remain like this."

Antauri didn't hear Mandarin's words, his mind only registering the hatred he had for this simian.

"Look, Antauri, I know I'm supposed to hate you, but this is not something you can fight, it'll take you over and you'll be worse off than Skeleton King!" Mandarin held out his hands in surrender, "I'm not going to fight you, I promise."

Antauri saw this gesture and jumped on the orange monkey. Mandarin shouted in horror.

"Antauri, no!"

~~…~~

Otto tried finding Antauri, but the tracking device was gone.

"I can trace the last place we had it at… but that's as good as I can do." Otto pinpointed the spot, "The tracker should be here."

"The Blasted Lands? He got that far?" Chiro paused, "We have to go after him."

The team nodded.

"But, wait… we can't pilot the Super Robot without the Brain Scrambler." SPRX paused, "And there's no way the Torso tank and the Foot Crusher Cruisers can get over the unstable land."

Nova smiled, "Looks like we're goin' without the Super Robot on this one."

The team got to the Super Robot's shoulder, activating their jet packs and flying off. Gibson used his scanner to follow the tracker's signal.

"It shouldn't be too far now. Land carefully, everyone."

Using light steps, the Monkey Team landed, looking around for any sign of Antauri or the tracker.

"Uh… guys?"

Gisbon jumped, "What is it, Otto? Did you find Antauri?"

"No… but I found someone else."

The team ran over, shocked to find Mandarin a beaten and bloody mess.

"Is he alive?" Otto asked.

Gibson ran his scanner over the orange monkey, "Yes, but just barely. He's lucky I brought my MedKit…" Gibson quickly began healing the orange simian.

"I found the tracker!" Nova called, "It's over here!" She picked up the device and walked over, "Do you want it, Otto?"

"Nah, I'll make a new one."

She shrugged and tossed the device down.

Gibson sighed, "I've stabilized him, but I need to get him back to Sickbay to make sure he won't die."

"The question is: do we want him in the Super Robot?" Chiro asked.

"Uhhh…"

"Mandarin?" Otto knelt next to the orange monkey.

"Antauri… oh, jeez, Antauri…" his eyes focused on Otto and he gasped, "Otto! Antauri, he's in trouble!" He froze and shrieked in pain.

"Mandarin? What happened?"

Mandarin smirked, "Seems he stills has a lot of anger towards me… he saw me and attacked… but I deserved it. But, you have to save Antauri. If you don't, he'll be like that forever. He'll lose every bit of morality he has left…" Mandarin shuddered, "Have you ever had those ghost claws go through you?"

"Mandarin, I'm going to have to lift you to take you to the Super Robot." Gibson told him.

Mandarin groaned and nodded, "Alright…"

"This may a bit painful since you're so injured." Gibson warned him.

"Can't be anything worse than what I get when you guys beat me." Mandarin winced.

Gibson carefully lifted Mandarin off the ground. Mandarin ground his teeth together in pain, resisting the urge to slap Gibson or yell out.

~~…~~

**I'm so sorry, everyone… I promise that I'll make it get better. I just need to actually get Mandarin into the action…**

**Thanks to Jasper Dragonfly, EvilAntauri, and Skaternova for the reviews! Love you!**

**You have no idea how hard it is not to post my Valentine's Day special today… but I'm going to hold my ground and wait for tomorrow! Happy pre-Valentine's Day, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Monkey

**Gibson/Antauri (The nerd and the monk)**

**SPRX/Nova (The jock and the BA)**

**Chiro/Jinmay (The chimp kid and the Artificial Intelligence)**

**Otto/Machines! (Should I just pair him with Mandarin, like in my Valentine's Day bit? That way he isn't so alone? I feel horrible for leaving him alone like this…)**

Antauri had no idea where he was anymore. He didn't know who he was or why he was running, but he didn't stop. Perhaps if he ran far enough, he'd get back to where he started and remember what'd happened.

So he ran, destroying anything in his path. He cut down plants and trees, tore other creatures apart, drinking away their lifeblood. He never stopped moving. He didn't sleep, he just ran. He ran as fast as he could. Objects blurred by him, his eyes focused on nothing but dead ahead. His back hurt from the extensive growing of his wings, which he'd never used, and his paws were getting tired. But he never stopped running.

He couldn't.

~~…~~

Gibson sighed and looked at Mandarin, "That should do it."

The orange monkey looked himself over, "Heh… nice…"

"Why are you being nice to us?" Otto asked.

"Because I was able to get out of Skeleton king's grip. I broke away and I sort of… ran into Antauri… You know the rest." Mandarin smiled.

Otto started to move towards Mandarin, but stopped himself, instead crossing his arms over his chest, "W-well, where did Antauri go? You must've seen something."

Mandarin shook his head, "I didn't see anything… but I do know how we can lure him."

**Really short chapter… mostly because I was focused more on my minifics than this. So, to compensate for the lack of wordage on this chapter… go read my minifcs. 8D**

**You know you want to.**

**You know, I'd forgotten about the perks that come with posting a new story. You get a new plot to follow, you can make something different happen… but my favorite part… the number one thing I look forward to… is the new reviewers. Now I have the amazing reviews from the people who read my minifics, **_**and**_** the new reviewers from this story!**

**So, to show you how much I love you, I'll give you what I give my minifics reviewers.**

**HUGS FROM ANTAURI!**

**Antauri: Ahem… well, yes. A big thank you to srmthfgfan2009, EvilAntauri, 3 akuma 3, and Jasper Dragonfly for their reviews. If you receive any phonecalls, and the caller ID says 'Shaw' I would suggest moving. And changing your name. It's for your own safety.**

**Stalkers are just like friends, but from a respectable distance, writing down everything you do in a book with a lock! XD Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Monkey

**Gibson/Antauri (Blue and Silver)**

**SPRX/Nova (Red and Yellow)**

**Chiro/Jinmay (Orange/White and Pink/Silver)**

**Otto/Mandarin (Green and Orange [I decided to add it in. Don't worry, it'll be cute!])**

"You know, Mandarin, when you came back I really thought that we may be able to reconcile our friendship and trust…" Gibson paused, "Now I'm sure that I will hate you for all of eternity."

Mandarin smiled, "If Antauri truly feels for you, there's no way he can resist this."

"I think you look cute, Gibson." Nova smiled.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gibson looked down at the dress Mandarin had forced him into. It had a bright pink bodice, purple bubble sleeves on the shoulders with a pink ribbon around the bottom, purple fabric falling off that freely. His skirt was short and purple, with a big yellow bow. On his hands were fingerless white gloves, and he would have been wearing white heels, but those had been used as weapons and now lay in pieces.

SPRX laughed, "That's a good look on you, Brainstain!"

Gibson smirked, "Oh, really now, Sparkey? Should I reveal some images I captured of you-"

"Don't you dare!"

Gibson crossed his arms, "I don't like this plan."

"No one cares." Nocva pushed the blue monkey out into the open, "Now, go! We'll be right behind you."

Gibson sighed and started waking, looking around.

"Antauri!" He called, "Where are you?"

"Hello…"

Gibson jumped, spinning around to the mutated simian.

"Hal, you're in a dress."

"I am."

Antauri paused, "A very short dress."

Gibson nodded.

"You look positively adorable." Antauri smiled.

"Th-thank you… Antauri, you have to-"

"You're wearing perfume, too?"

Now Gibson blushed, Otto and Nova had spent ten minutes arguing over if he should smell like vanilla or mint, so the settled for pomegranate… did Antauri really smell it?

"It's lovely." Antauri leaned over, sniffing his shoulder, "It smells like… pomegranate… and you…" he paused, sniffing again, "And Nova… the entire Team… and…" His eyes opened and he growled, "_Mandarin!_"

Gibson froze.

"It seems you've been followed, my dear." Antauri smiled, "But fret not. I will keep you safe."

Gibson didn't have time to blinked before Antauri had picked Mandarin out of the hidden simians, pinning him to a tree by his throat.

"Traitor!"

Mandarin gasped for air, struggling.

"Antauri… put Mandarin down…" Otto activated his saws, "Please."

It was in the moment that Gibson realized… his friends might die. His loved ones could possibly be killed by Antauri. The mutated monkey was doing a fine job of fighting the others off, not even breaking a sweat. But the others were obviously growing tired, fast. They were fighting not just Antauri, but a vampiric Antauri. An Antauri that would gladly kill them without a second thought.

"Boom Boom Wake Up!"

"Magna-Bolt Laser!"

"Sritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!"

Antauri easily dodged these attacks, taking the time to swipe a punch across Mandarin's face. He turned back to the Team, ready to attack…

"Monkey Mi-"

"Antauri!"

The mutated simian turned and looked at Gibson, "Hal?"

Mandarin took the opportunity to jump on him, pinning him to the ground with a fist raised.

"Mandarin, stop!" Gibson yelled.

"We have to deactivate him!" mandarin snapped back, "To do so we need at least fifteen seconds of stillness! And if beating him down is the only way, then there's nothing we can do about it!"

Antauri easily pulled his feet back, jumping and throwing Mandarin off him with ease. He spun, grabbing mandarin and throwing him into a nearby pile of rocks. The orange monkey screeched in pain, falling to the ground. Otto ran over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Mandarin?"

Gibson grabbed Antauri's hand, his face flushed.

"Antauri, don't kill them."

The black monkey snarled.

Gibson growled at him and pulled him into a kiss, feeling the fabric of his glove rip as his hand was turned to his circuit plug. Antauri gasped when he felt Gibson's lips against his own, his tail straightening and his new wings stretching. Gibson hesitated, feeling Antauri return the embrace, before he plugged into the back of Antauri's head. The black monkey froze, his fangs baring as he realized he'd been tricked. Rage shot though him and he bit down on whatever was in the way of the canines.

Gibson screeched as Antauri's fangs caught his lip and tongue. He hesitated before smirking.

"Thirteen… fourteen… fifteen."

Antauri's eyes dulled and he fell over. Gibson groaned and pulled his hand back, wiping it against his mouth. He shuddered at the disgusting metallic taste of his own blood and spat it out.

"Yuck."

"Gibby, you did it!" Otto grinned and ran over, "And in a dress!"

"Get this loathsome piece of monstrous apparel off me!" Gibson shouted, trying to pull the dress off.

Nova walked behind him, undoing the bow in the back and letting the dress fall off of the blue simian.

"Oh… thanks, Nova." Gibson grinned.

"No problem."

"Heh… Brainstain made out with 'tauri in a dress." SPRX laughed.

Gibson held his drill level with SPRX's face, effectively ruining his already ripped glove, "Shut up."

SPRX held his hands up in surrender, "S-sorry. I'll save my jabs for when you've calmed down."

"Thank you."

Gibson switched back to his normal hand and lifted Antauri up, "Well, I guess we should be heading back to the Super Robot."

"Can you carry him?" mandarin asked.

"Of course." Gibson smirked, "He doesn't weigh that much more than usual." He put Antauri over his shoulder, "Let's go."

The Team took off, Otto carrying Mandarin.

About half way there, Gibson seemed to have some sort of malfunction and jerked off course suddenly. He screeched and quickly turned back to the Super Robot, landing on its shoulder and throwing Antauri down. His face was either red from anger or embarrassment… or both.

Antauri sat up and groaned, "Okay… ow. Did you have to throw me down?"

Gibson glared, "You refuse our help, you almost kill us all, and you still think it's appropriate to… I was willing to carry you to Sickbay, but now you can walk you _pervert_!"

"Aw, but Hal, you have such a cute little butt, how could I resist?" Antauri ginned and followed the blue monkey inside.

~~…~~

"So, what's the diagnosis, Doc?" SPRX asked.

"I'm trying to isolate the problem, but I can't find anything wrong with any of the samples I'm taking." Gibson groaned, "There has to be a cure."

"Maybe it's not a scientific cure." Otto offered, "I mean, this entire thing has nothing to do with science. It's more magic-y."

Gibson scoffed, "That's preposterous. There's no such thing as magic. It defies the laws of reality."

"Ahem… I don't mean to crush your dreams, Hal, but…" Antauri gestured to him, "Have you taken a look at me recently?"

Gibson glared, "I'm still mad at you."

Antauri chuckled, "Aw, come on. Maybe Otto has an idea."

The green monkey paused, "Hehe… actually, I don't… I was throwing a suggestion in. I'm more of a machine and cute fluffy animal kind of guy. If you were a werewolf, that would be different. But I don't know anything about vampires."

"Oh, I do!" SPRX grinned, "I bet I have the cure somewhere in my room! I'll be right back!"

SPRX shot off. Gibson paused.

"Oh, wonderful." He groaned, "We're trusting Antauri's life to SPRX."

"Has anyone seen Chiro?" Nova asked.

The room went silent.

"I thought he was with us…" Gibson paused, "But now that I think about it, he wasn't (in the last chapter) there when we fought Antauri."

"When did we last see him?" Nova asked.

"Last I saw him, you guys had just found me." Mandarin told her.

~~…~~

"You have to be kidding me…" Chiro groaned, falling to the ground, "How did I manage to get _this _lost?" He looked at his ruined communicator, "I had to fall on my face, didn't I?"

"Well, hello, there."

**OMG! 8D Reza used a cliffhanger! She feels so proud of herself!**

**Otto: You're talking in third person again.**

**Shh, Otto, Reza is happy. 8D**

**Otto: XD Thanks to EvilAntauri and srmthfgfan2009 for the reviews! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO HUG YOU ALL! –big Otto hug!—**


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Monkey

**Gibson/Antauri (The Doctor and the Lieutenant)**

**SPRX/Nova (The Smooth-Talker and the Temperamental Girl)**

**Chiro/Jinmay (The Main Character and the Girl-Who-Doesn't-Ever-Shows-Up-Unless-The-Writers-Need-New-Ideas)**

**Otto/Mandarin (The Comedy Relief and the Traitor)**

– **I'm warning this chapter for strange, non-existent words used in the place of swearing. Just because this is a kid's show, and it's fun. 8D –**

"You look for Chiro, I'll stay with Antauri and Gibson." SPRX smiled, handing the doctor the book he'd retrieved.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Nova smiled back at him.

"There you go, Mandy." Otto finished fitting a temporary jetpack to Mandarin's back, "Sorry if it's uncomfortable, but I've never had to install one of these on a flesh monkey before."

"You're fine." Mandarin looked at Nova, "Let's get going."

"Right."

~~…~~

Chiro yelped, dodging a blast from Skeleton King's staff.

"Where is he, _boy_? Where is my minion?"

Chiro smirked, "Did the big ugly flamgarf lose his favorite toy?" he sneered.

A shriek rang out as Chiro was caught by a blast, sending him back a few meters.

"Where is Mandarin?" Skeleton King hissed, "Do not make me angry, child."

Chiro growled, "Lightning Kick!"

~~…~~

Something stirred in Antauri, upsetting his stomach. He groaned, wrapping his arms around his abdomen, "Uh…" he grumbled, "Did I eat something I shouldn't have? I feel sick…"

Gibson left SPRX in charge of the medicine-the first and last time that would ever happen-and walked over to Antauri, "Try lying down."

"I have wings now, Hal. That would be very uncomfortable."

"Lay on your side."

The black monkey moved to situate himself, staring at Gibson.

"What are you looking at?" The blue monkey asked.

Antauri smiled, "Something wonderful."

~~…~~

Chiro gasped for air as an invisible hand clenched around his neck. Skeleton King threw the boy to the ground, keeping his Star Wars-like grip on him and throwing him around.

"Oh gralmuck…" Mandarin dug his hand into Otto's arm by accident, "I can't go in there. I can already feel his pull on me again…"

Otto looked at Mandarin, "Alright. Stay as close as you can, but don't come too close. We'll be right back."

Otto and Nova dove down, Nova using her fists to break Skeleton King's invisible grip on Chiro. She sucker punched him straight in the face, backing off quickly before he could retaliate and catching Chiro. She sat him down and ran back in for a fight.

~~…~~

Antauri was freaking out, to say the least. He'd gone from I-feel-sick to let-me-out in about ten seconds. He was pacing around the common room, trying to calm himself. His red eyes were glowing lightly and his wings stretched out more with every step he took.

"Antauri, please, try to calm yourself."

"Gibson, we have a problem." SPRX said, walking in, "Everything we just made was pointless."

"What?" Gibson turned to the red monkey, "How?"

"We were making fairy bite cute… not vampire." SPRX winced, "Sorry."

"Well, what's the vampire cure?" Gibson asked, taking the book and looking through it. SPRX pointed a section out to him, and he read it quickly. "That's wonderful."

Antauri cried out and curled into a tight ball, his mind shattering.

~~…~~

"Monkey Fu!" Chiro shouted, a bright ball of green energy hitting Skeleton King directly.

"Wretched monkeys!" Skeleton King grabbed his staff, zapping all three of them at the same time, "I'll kill you all right here!"

~~…~~

"Antauri!" Gibson shouted.

The mutated simian shrieked and easily busted a hole in the Super Robot's chest, flying off.

"We have to catch up with him!" SPRX told him, 'He has to bite whoever drinks that tree water stuff!"

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"When I'm bored and can't sleep, I stick your hand in warm water."

"That's _you_?"

~~…~~

Mandarin watched Skeleton King throw the three fighting him around like rag dolls. Chiro had broken his nose and blood rushed down his face, Otto's jet pack was trashed, and Nova had completely stopped responding. He clenched his fists and touched his head.

"Come on, you idiot, think of something!"

He opened his eyes, watching once again as his former master threw Otto and Chiro around, having dumped Nova's deactivated body far behind him.

"Come on… do something…"

Otto activated one of his saws, throwing it at Skeleton King. He laughed, catching the weapons easily and ripping it off of the green simian, throwing him down to the ground.

"Otto!" Mandarin shrieked. He growled and flew in as fast as he could, slamming a foot into Skeleton King to get him to drop the pair.

"Mandy, no!" Otto called.

The orange monkey shot a smile at Otto and backed off, "Monkey Mind Scream!"

Skeleton King crossed his arms deflecting the attack as best he could, "Hehe… looks like you've regained part of your will, my monkey…"

Mandarin growled and attacked again. This time, Skeleton King grabbed him by the throat and held him up.

"Do you feel it, Mandarin? You cannot escape my hold on you. You are _my_ monkey, and you always will be."

"N-no!" Mandarin hissed, "I… I won't aba… abandon… Otto… again…"

Otto used his remaining saw to break Skeleton king's hold in Mandarin.

"Mandy, run! Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Antauri!" Chiro shouted.

Everyone turned, seeing the black monkey, as mutated as ever, standing there, panting, his head tilted downwards.

"Oh, my. What have we here?" Skeleton King chuckled.

"Run."

Mandarin paused, "Antauri?"

"_Run_!" The black monkey shouted, "I will _not_ hurt my family anymore!"

Otto grabbed Mandarin's hand, running as far away as possible. Chiro scooped Nova into his arms and followed.

"Well, well, well. Look who has become corrupted with evil." Skeleton King smirked, "Care to join the winning side?"

Antauri snarled, the smell of Chiro's blood practically blinding him. He felt the power Primate inside of his mind, screaming to be released from its new demonic cage. His hands turned to his green-blue ghost claws and his wings tensed. He cried out and ran at the skeleton man, jumping on him and running his claws through his skull.

Skeleton King threw the black monkey off. Antauri unfurled his wings, hovering in the air before swooping back down.

~~…~~

"Chiro!"

Gibson and SPRX landed by the Team, hugging Chiro.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Gibson grinned.

"I was worried about you, kid." SPRX chuckled. He paused, "What happened to Nova?"

"Ske-Skele- ton… Skeleton Ki- King…" Mandarin pulled his tail up to his mouth and bit down, "I don't want to go back!"

Otto hugged Mandarin, "It's okay, Mandy. You're gonna be okay."

"I don't want to go back, Otto…. Don't let him take me back… I don't like it there. I want to be with you."

Otto blushed, but kept his arms around the orange simian, "Don't worry, Mandy, I'll do everything I can."

"Where's Antauri?" Gibson asked.

Chiro winced, "Ah… um…"

"You left him with _Skeleton King_?" Gibson shouted, "I have to help hi-"

"Gibson, wait!" SPRX grabbed his arm, "The cure…"

Gibson hesitated, then sighed, "You're right, I can't help him until I get that damn cure."

"Cure?" Otto smiled, "You know they cure?"

SPRX sighed, "Unfortunately, it can't be made. Apparently someone has to drink the water from a 'Holy Tree' that floats on a cloud… and then the vampire has to bite them. Antauri is more likely to bite Gibson than anyone, so he'll be one to drink it."

Gibson sighed, "As unscientific as it sounds, it is the only cure we have found."

"I'll go with you." Otto smiled.

"Me, too." Mandarin chuckled, "The farther I get from Skeleton King, the better."

"We'll take Nova to get some repairs and watch over Antauri." Chiro smiled, "Good luck, guys."

Gibson smiled, "Thanks."

**Now they go on a magical adventure! Hooray! Magical adventure! 8D**

**Nova: You almost kill me, Reza!**

**Don't worry, Nova, you'll beat the crap out of SK later! Again!**

**Nova: I suppose I should be happy to be able to punch him in the face.**

**Well, thanks to Jasper Dragonfly, 3 akuma 3, SkullWitch57, EvilAntauri, SkaterNova, and srmthfgfan2009 for their wonderful reviews!**

**Nova: Please leave more reviews! We love hearing your opinions and comments! :D Now it's my turn to hug everyone! –hug-**


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Monkey

**Gibson/Antauri (Popcorn and Cotton Candy)**

**SPRX/Nova (Narcissism and Violence)**

**Chiro/Jinmay (Sun Riders and Cute Things)**

**Otto/Mandarin (Kitties and Revenge)**

—**Still got the warning from last chapter! Funny swear words and adorableness. 8D Love you all!—**

"How do we even know where this cloud is?" Gibson asked.

Otto shrugged, "The book doesn't say anything, does it, Mandy?"

Mandarin glanced through the pages, "Nothing."

Gibson groaned, "Perfect. Any ideas?"

"We could ask a magical unicorn, but those would probably be harder to find than the tree itself." Otto grinned.

Gibson and Mandarin stared at the green monkey.

"That's quite an imagination you have, Otto." Gibson chuckled.

"It's because I'm adorable." Otto laughed, "How about we all focus on finding the tree? Set your mind to nothing but it."

They all paused, midair, closing their eyes and focusing on the need for a cure. A large, healthy tree with bright green leaves appeared in their mind's eye, a city just below it.

"Oh, my goodness!" Gibson shouted, "It's above Shuggazoom!"

"How do you know?" Mandarin asked.

"I… I don't know… I just do. Come on, we have to move fast!"

~~…~~

"Antauri, wait!"

The black monkey hesitated, watching as Skeleton king fled.

"I could have killed him…" Antauri growled.

"Of course you could, but we can't let you lose yourself to this infection." Chiro smiled, "Try relaxing."

"Infection?" Antauri screeched, "Is that what you call this? I am a _monster_, Chiro! A genuine beast! The longer I stay like this, the harder it is not to kill someone, especially you, you bloodied mess!"

Chiro put a hand to his nose, "Sorry…"

Antauri groaned, "I should apologize, I did not mean to snap at you like that. Please, forgive me."

"Antauri, your hands." SPRX pointed, "They…"

Antauri looked down, surprised they'd retained their claw-like shape, even outside of their ghost form.

"It seems I have to be much more careful with what I do… or I could lose myself to this…" Antauri clenched a fist, "Where is Hal?"

~~…~~

"Oh, no! It's Mandarin, everyone run!"

"Ahhh!"

"Mommy!"

"Waaah! I don't wanna die!"

Mandarin paused, "Wow. It seems I have quite the reputation here."

"Up there." Gibson said, "When I saw it, it was just above the museum."

Otto smiled, "Let's go."

The trio quickly shot off, heading straight for the broken and unused building. Gibson quickly looked above it, shooting straight up.

"Gibson?" Otto asked.

"Wind patterns, Otto!" Gibson shouted.

Otto paused, "Oh! That makes sense!"

Mandarin smiled, grabbing Otto's hand, the pair shooting off after Gibson.

~~…~~

"Just stay calm, Antauri." Chiro told him.

"I'm alright…" Antauri groaned, "My very essence hurts…"

Chiro switched out of Hyper Mode. Antauri's eyes widened, feeling the Power Primate stir inside of him. He quickly clenched his eyes shut and used his wings to hide himself.

"Antauri?"

"Stay away. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Antauri, are you okay?" Chiro asked.

"Stay _back_!" Antauri snapped, quickly moving farther away from the boy.

Chiro hesitated, wanting to move to Antauri and comfort him, but stopped, remembering he was bloodied. He stepped back, "Sorry."

~~…~~

"Gibby… the air is getting really thin." Otto mumbled, "Mandarin can't climb much higher."

Gibson paused and looked at the orange monkey, who was trying to take in as much air as possible.

"You take him back down, slowly. I'll continue." Gibson said through his oxygen mask, "Let him have some of your air when you get back to normal atmospheres."

Otto nodded, putting an arm around Mandarin, "We'll be waiting outside the museum."

Gibson smiled and continued on his way once again, climbing higher and higher.

"Where is that tree?" Gibson paused, closing his eyes again and concentrating. He paused when he saw himself, hovering just feet below the tree. He opened his eyes and looked up.

"Aha! Trying to hide from me."

He shot up into the cloud above him, breaking through the water vapor and grinning.

"I found you."

~~…~~

"Antauri, calm down." SPRX warned the black monkey, "You're okay."

"Something… something's wrong. I feel empty… something is missing." Antauri was shaking, holding his head in his hands, "No… not gone, but away… what is it?"

SPRX hesitated, "Antauri?"

The black monkey stood, his wings unfolding so that he could be seen again, "Hal… where is Hal?"

"He's trying to get something to help you." SPRX told him, "Calm yourself, Antauri."

'_Hal is mine… he should be with_ me_. Not off somewhere doing who-knows-what… he is_ mine_… where's Otto? Mandarin? Did…'_

"Hal is with Otto and Mandarin?" Antauri asked.

Chiro slowly nodded, unsure how he should answer.

Something snapped in Antauri and he was immediately flying off to find Gibson.

'_He is_ mine_!"_

**Hm… I guess I'll stop it here and do the big possession fight next chapter.**

**Oops, I didn't mean to put that. Wipe that last sentence from your brain!**

**SPRX: Thanks to Skaternova, 3 akuma 3, EvilAntauri, ffateam, Cori Crow, and srmthfgfan2009 for their reviews! We love you all! –hugs everyone- Yay!**


	7. Chapter 7

Vampire Monkey

**Gibson/Antauri **

**SPRX/Nova **

**Chiro/Jinmay **

**Otto/Mandarin **

**I've run out of funny parentheses stuff… -cries in her emo corner-**

**-Let's just all assume that I will always put in funny non-existing words in place of swearing. Deal?-**

Gibson smiled, staring up at the large tree. He slowly reached out, touching the smooth bark and smiling.

"Wow… it's so pretty…" he ran his hand along it before paused, "Was… was I supposed to do something?"

~~…~~

"You okay now, Mandy?" Otto smiled.

Mandarin nodded, "Thank you, Otto."

Otto looked up, "Gibson should be coming down soon… I hope nothing happened to him."

Mandarin took Otto's hand, "He'll be fine, don't worry. He's Gibson."

"Mandarin!"

The orange monkey jumped to his feet, "Antauri? You shouldn't be here."

"_You_ shouldn't be _alive_."

"Again?" Mandarin stepped back, "Antauri, calm down, this isn't you."

Antauri growled, "Where is he?"

"What?"

Antauri shot forward, pinning Mandarin to a decaying wall with his claws, "Where is Hal?" he shouted, "You took him from me!"

Mandarin gasped for air, struggling in the mutated simian's grip.

"Antauri, let him go!" Otto yelled, running over, "Please! Gibson isn't hurt, I promise! He's trying to help you!"

But Otto's words feel on deaf ears. Antauri tightened his grip on Mandarin, throwing him into a nearby wall.

"Where is Hal?" Antauri shouted, "Tell me where he is!"

Mandarin took in a gasp of air. He panted lightly and looked at Antauri, "Make me."

Otto was thrown back, a pile of rubble falling onto him. Mandarin gasped, glaring at Antauri.

"What happened to not hurting your family?" Mandarin growled, dodging a punch from Antauri.

Antauri growled, his fangs barred, "Give him back to me, you disgusting piece of filth!"

"Now you're just being mean."

~~..~~

Gibson hesitated, looking at his hand. "I know it. I'm supposed to do something… but what?" he carefully sat down in the shade of the tree, "This… this is comfortable. I know what I was going, I'm relaxing… yeah… just forget all my worries."

~~…~~

"Antauri!"

Chiro switched to Hyper Mode, running after the black monkey.

A jolt shot through the black monkey and he grabbed Chiro around his waist, throwing him back.

"Stop!" Nova shouted, trying to support herself on her own feet.

"Nova, sit back down, you're going to hurt yourself!" SPRX rushed over to her.

"You can't kill Chiro, Antauri! He's our leader! Your _son_!" Nova shouted, "Please!"

Antauri hesitated, looking from Chiro to Nova.

"I…" he released the boy, backing off, "Oh, no… I did it again…" he started trembling, "I'm a monster…"

"Antauri, wait, we can help you." Otto said as Mandarin helped him out of the rubble he'd been thrown into, "Let us help you."

Antauri shook his head, "No! I've trusted you to help me, but I always end up hurting you!" His wings spread and he shot off into the air, tears forming in his blood red eyes as he got as far away from the City as possible

"I won't hurt anyone else…"

~~…~~

"Hey, look." Gibson smiled, "Something's flying… hm… looks kind of… familiar…"

He tilted his head to get a better look. He paused when he felt water on the back of his neck. Turning around, he saw that the spike on his helmet had scratched the tree and water had begun to trickle out like blood.

"Water… oh, no… _Antauri_!"

~~…~~

Antauri slowly descended to the ground, falling into a pile of snow. He paused, realizing he'd made it all the way to the Sea of Ice.

"At least Nova won't follow me." He chuckled.

He flipped onto his back, wings spread beside him, and stared at the sky.

"I wonder how long I can be here until I go insane." He closed his eyes, "I mean, more than I already am with this horrific infection." He opened his eyes, lifting a clawed hand, "Why me?"

He closed his eyes again, sighing. His hand fell over his face and he tried to meditate whilst lying down. It proved very difficult with a mind barely of his own, but he achieved it after a while.

~~…~~

Gibson used his drill to make a small cut in the tree. He let the water fall out into his hands and drank it. He shivered, feeling the chilled water rush down his throat, but drank as much as he could get from the tree. He then jumped off the cloud, activating his jet pack and heading in the direction Antauri had gone.

~~…~~

"Hey, look, there goes Gibby." Otto chuckled.

Mandarin rested Otto carefully down, "I'll be back soon."

"Wait, where are you going?" Otto grabbed Mandarin's hand, "Don't leave."

Mandarin smiled, "Don't worry."

Mandarin quickly raced off, following the trail of smoke Gibson was leaving.

**And, scene! XD**

**OMG, what is this? Two chapters in one day? **_**El gaspo! **_**Nah, I just felt like uploading two since I had two.**

**Gibson: So, no reviews for this chapter, because no one got the time to review the last chapter. We still love you all, though! And it's my turn to give you a hug! Hug me! –hug-**

**Awww, how cute.**


	8. Chapter 8

Vampire Monkey

**Gibson/Antauri **

**SPRX/Nova **

**Chiro/Jinmay **

**Otto/Mandarin**

"Ha… ha… crap…" Mandarin groaned, "I didn't think Antauri would go this far…" he stumbled slightly. He growled and regained his balance, shoot off after Gibson again, "I can't lose him… If anything happens to Gibson… I have to help him… Move, you pathetic orange simian, _move_!"

~~…~~

Antauri shivered, "Kinda cold here, isn't it?" he chuckled, "I think I'm starting to lose my mind…" He lifted himself to his feet and spun around, "It's nice and lonely here…" He flopped back down into the snow, "And the snow is kinda comfy. Perhaps I could get used to this… alone… by myself… without living beings to talk to…" He paused, "I'm gonna go crazy now, 'kay?"

~~…~~

Gibson slowly landed, looking at his scanner.

"Let's see… Antauri should be… that way." He turned left and stared walking, "Please, please don't let me be too late."

"Gibson!"

The blue monkey paused, "Mandarin? Did… did you follow me here?"

Mandarin ran over, "Y-yeah… come on, we have to find Antauri."

"Mandarin, you just ran from the City to the Sea of Ice… you need to rest."

"I'm half dead already; a little running isn't going to hurt me."

Gibson lifted Mandarin up, "At least let me carry you. Hold my scanner and guide me."

"Put me down before we actually see Antauri. He would kill me if he saw this."

Gibson paused, "He… this is perfect!" he grinned, "I'm glad you followed me now!"

~~…~~

Antauri laughed, spinning around, "I'm a butterfly, flying in the water! Got to bake a pie!" He slipped, falling over. He grinned, "Me and my friends are going to a tea party!"

"Um… Antauri?"

He blinked and looked up, "Hi, Gibby! Aw, Gibby has a Mandy doll!"

Mandarin waved, "Hello, Antauri."

"Hi, Mandarin Doll!"

"He's not a doll, Antauri, he's Mandarin."

Antauri sat up, "Then why are you carrying him?"

"I want to."

Antauri growled, "Mine…"

Gibson blinked, "What?"

"You're mine!"

Gibson dropped Mandarin and caught Antauri's hands in his, groaning under Antauri's new strength.

"You are _mine_! You belong to _me_!"

Gibson smiled, "I got something for you."

Gibson spun out of the way, letting Antauri fall to the ground. He let Antauri jump on him this time, wincing as he hit the ground.

"Ow…" Gibson winced, "Antauri… be careful…" he smirked, "You may cut me."

Antauri blinked, "H-Hal?"

The blue monkey tilted his head slightly, showing Antauri the miniscule cut on his shoulder, "My, oh, my, what have we here?" Gibson asked.

Antauri stared at him for a while before smiling, his eyes glazing over, "Mine…"

"Mandarin!"

The pair froze, both looking up.

Mandarin stared at Skeleton King in horror, trying to back away, "No! St-stay away! I want to be with my family! I want to remember how much I love them!"

Skeleton King smirked, "You are _my_ monkey."

Antauri ran over, slamming a fist into Skeleton King's gut. He grunted in pain, stumbling back a bit before kicking the black monkey in the face.

"Antauri!" Gibson shouted.

"Mandarin, run!" Antauri shouted.

Mandarin tried his best to turn and run, but Skeleton King's pull was too strong.

"I… I can't… Antauri, help me, I don't want to go back." Mandarin whimpered, "I don't want to forget Otto! I don't want to hate you anymore!"

Antauri winced as the smell of Gibson's blood reached him again.

"Hal, would you please cover that damn cut?" he shouted, leaping at Skeleton King again.

~~…~~

Chiro shuddered, "Something feels wrong… I wish we'd just followed Gibson! Darn it!"

SPRX smiled, "Don't worry kid, Gibson will heal Antauri and Mandarin will help them come back here. Everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Nova asked.

SPRX paused, "I… I don't…"

Otto pulled his knees up to his chin, "I miss Mandy…"

~~…~~

Mandarin felt tears well up in his eyes as he lost control of himself. He ran after Antauri, grabbing him from behind.

"I'm sorry, Antauri! I can't stop!" Mandarin struggled to regain control of himself, "I'm so sorry!"

Antauri gasped, Gibson's scent still filling the air. He whimpered, trying to focus on fighting Mandarin and Skeleton King and _not_ attacking Gibson…

"Hal… Hal, _run_!" Antauri shouted.

Skeleton King paused, "Oh? Is this a weakness I have found?" He raised a hand towards Gibson, lifting him into the air effortlessly.

"Release him!" Antauri shouted.

Skelton King smirked, "Poor defenseless simian…"

Gibson tried to activate his drills. Antauri stared in horror as four rather large claw marks in Gibson's hands sparked, refusing to change.

"Condemned to death by the only one who loves you." Skeleton King laughed, "What a perfect way to die!"

Gibson shrieked as the invisible grip clenched around him.

"No!" Antauri shouted. His wings spread, knocking Mandarin off of him, "Release him!"

Skeleton King smirked, "Make me."

Antauri snarled, leaping after the skeletal man. He grabbed the staff, twisting around and stabbing it through Skeleton King's middle, smirking.

"You can't win against me, you disgusting bag of bones!" Antauri laughed maniacally, "I've become a creation worse than you! My abilities exceed yours in every way!" he jumped up on Skeleton King's head and kicked off, wrapping his arms around Gibson, breaking the invisible grip around the blue simian, and lying him gently on the ground.

"Pathetic monkey… I'll kill you!" Skeleton king easily removed the staff, no injury having come to his body. Antauri growled, leaping after him.

Gibson slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position, eyes glancing warily to Mandarin, who was still struggling with himself. He slowly stumbled to his feet, looking at his hands.

"Dammit…"

Antauri had Skeleton King on the ground now, his clawed fists slamming into their opponent's face.

"Antauri!" Gibson shouted, "Stop."

Antauri hesitated.

"Why should I?" Antauri asked, "I could kill him now, free the universe of his plague…"

"Or you could bite me."

"_What_?"

Mandarin blinked, "Did anyone else not expect that, or did I miss something?"

Antauri stared at Gibson, "You're kidding, right?"

Gibson grabbed Antauri's hand, running it across the small cut he already had, reopening and lengthening it, "Come on, Antauri. Just once."

Antauri pulled his hand away, staring at the blood on his finger, he slowly lifted it to his face, sniffing it hesitantly.

"Come on, Antauri, it's me, Hal…" Gibson kissed him lightly, "Aren't you curious?"

Antauri licked the blood off of his finger, his eyes widening at the taste. He grabbed Gibson's shoulders, shoving him into the snow.

**Ah, just one more chapter to go! I'm gonna miss writing this…**

**Who hasn't given a hug yet? Huh…**

**Chiro: Me, me, me! I haven't yet! :D**

**Oh, that's right! Okay, Chiro!**

**Chiro: Yes! Lots of love for srmthfgfan2009, Jasper Dragonfly, EvilAntauri, and skaternova for their reviews! Hug time! –big Power Primate hug!- :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Vampire Monkey

**Gibson/Antauri **

**SPRX/Nova **

**Chiro/Jinmay **

**Otto/Mandarin**

**This is the last chapter… –sniffle- I… before we start, I just wanna thank EvilAntauri for suggesting this theme to me! It was so much fun! I love you! 3**

**Okay, now to the story…**

Antauri slowly opened his eyes, only to shut them again when the blinding like of Medical Bay bombarded him. He held up a hand, trying to block them out.

"He's awake!"

Antauri groaned and rolled over, trying to block out the noise, "So loud…"

He yelped as a needle suddenly pricked his arm. He jumped up and looked at Gibson.

"Don't pout, Antauri, it's for your own good." Gibson told him.

Antauri nodded, "I understand…"

"Well, I believe your infection is completely gone now." Gibson smiled.

"Infection?" Antauri asked, "What infection?"

Gibson paused.

"Don't you remember what's happened the past few days?" Otto asked.

Antauri paused, "The last thing I remember is… being woken up by the alarm…"

SPRX paused, "But, that was before you were bitten…"

"Bitten?" Antauri asked, "Did something happen to me?"

Gibson shook his head, "I-it was nothing, Antauri, just a small virus that took a while to identify and cure… excuse me." He quickly left the room, Otto following closely.

"Gibson, what are you-"

"Don't tell him." Gibson demanded, "I don't want him knowing."

Otto paused, "Wh-what?"

Gibson glared at Otto, "If you or any of the others tell him what has happened, I will disassemble every one of you piece by piece until you are nothing more than a bunch of metal and decaying matter in a box."

"Why don't you want him to know?" Otto asked.

Gibson paused, "Because… because I hurt him…"

"What?"

"I don't want him to regain his memories… no one should be in that much pain. If you had seen him after he'd bitten me, you would understand…"

Otto sighed, "Fine. I'll tell the others."

Gibson nodded and walked back into the Medical Bay, Otto right behind him.

"Is everything alright?" Antauri asked, now back on his feet.

Gibson smiled, "Everything is fine."

Antauri nodded, "If you will all excuse me, I am in dire need of meditation."

~~…~~

"Are you alright, My Lord?" Mandarin asked.

"I am recovering… but that disgusting black monkey will suffer for what he has done." Skeleton King hissed.

Mandarin smirked, "Indeed, he will."

~~…~~

Gibson sighed, flicking his pencil slightly and watching it roll up… then back down to his hand, where he flicked it again.

"Are you alright, Gibby?"

Gibson jumped, "O-Otto! What a surprise! Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" Gibson grinned, "See? I'm my normal energetic elf! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have stuff to make explode!" he grabbed his pencil and ran off.

Otto sighed, "Gibson…"

~~…~~

"Hey, how you holdin' up, Chief?" SPRX asked, walking into Antauri's room.

"I wish I could say 'well', but then I would be lying." Antauri opened his eyes, "I feel like something is missing… what all happened while I was infected?"

"Why?" SPRX asked, "Do you remember something?"

"In a way…"

"What?"

"I remember Hal…" Antauri closed his eyes again, "He was smiling… and… and he was bleeding…"

SPRX paused, "What else?"

"Nothing…. But I feel like I should remember more."

SPRX sighed, "Maybe it'll come back to you."

Antauri paused, "Did… did I kiss him?"

SPRX froze, "I…"

Antauri opened his eyes again, looking at SPRX, "I don't know why, but I feel like I have…" He wrapped his arms around himself, "Like I had him with me… and now he's gone."

SPRX put a hand on Antauri's shoulder, "Try to get some sleep, 'tauri… it'll be good for you."

Antauri nodded, "I will… thank you."

"Any time."

SPRX left the room, holding his head in his hands.

"Oh, Gibson…" SPRX groaned, "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

**THE END! 8D**

**So, what did you think?**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Do you want to continue it?**

**Because I'm totally cool with that.**

**You can if you want, so long as you credit me and send me a link!**

**I would love that!**

**Mandarin: Well, I guess that's all for this story.**

**Antauri: We hope to see you in the Minifics!**

**Nova: We love you all!**

**SPRX: And don't forget to review!**

**Gibson: Tell us what you thought!**

**Otto: Yell at Gibson for being a stick-in-the-mud and not telling Antauri the truth!**

**Chiro: Or compliment him, if you think he did the right thing!**

**Jinmay: and thanks to everyone who already reviewed!**

**All: GROUP HUG TIME!**


	10. CoaUS

**Hello, everyone! Surprised to see a chapter ten? Don't be too excited, this isn't part of the Vampire Monkey story, it's a message.**

**Antauri: See, we've gotten reviews that state that the ending of Vampire Monkey was…**

**Gibson: Unsatisfactory.**

**SPRX: Oh, nice word, Brainstain… I was gonna go more with… crap. The ending sucked.**

**It didn't suck! **

**SPRX: You! I don't like you right now. Forcing me to lie to Antauri when he has never told me anything but the truth.**

**Antauri: -awkward cough- right…**

**Nove: WELL! This is not to tell the world about our problems with the ending, it's about something new.**

**I'M WRITING A SEQUEL!**

**Antauri: Yes, Reza, for the first time in her life, is continuing a story line… and actually posting it!**

**SPRX: The name of the new fic will be… Confessions of an Undead Simian…**

**Otto: XD That sounds funny!**

**Mandarin: Please look out for it and review! Thanks to everyone who followed this story!**

**I LOVES YOU ALL! –Reza hug time-**


End file.
